Prince Kamehame
|classification = Justice Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 950,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman) |trademark_technique(s) = Back Flip, Kamehame's 100 Killer Attacks |japanese_voice = Masaharu Satou (Kinnikuman (eps 19-21, 144)), Eiji Kanie (Kinnikuman ((eps. 88-110, as Kinnikuman Great))), Hidetoshi Nakamura (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) |anime = Anime Episode 19 |manga = Chapter 53}} was a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. Renamed "Prince Lou Ow" in the translation of Ultimate Muscle by 4Kids Entertainment. 'About' Kinnikuman refers to him as . He has only taken three students in his life, Kinnikuman, Mantaro Kinniku, and Chaos Avenir. He has an eagle on his chest and a mahiole-like crest on his head. His name comes from Hawaiian King Kamehameha. 'Story' American Tour Arc Jesse Maivia appears with an artificial sun behind him, as Kinnikuman arrives in Hawaii, and Prince Kamehame appears just after him with a device strapped to his back. Kinnikuman: Chapter 53 He is described as being dirty and the former Hawaiian Champion, and was born from an esteemed family, before he lost his reputation. It is him that Kinnikuman must defeat, if he wishes to go against Jesse Maivia. Kamehame won 999 matches in his time. During the match, Kamehame begins with a back-flip. Kinnikuman: Chapter 54 This immediately ends the match on the count of three, and Kinnikuman goes in search of Jesse and Kamehame in hopes of a rematch. He finds Kamehame on a beach and Kamehame states Kinnikuman is stronger than Jesse. Kamehame begs Kinnikuman to be his student, as he knows that - although he cannot defeat Jesse, now he has aged - Kinnikuman can defeat him for him. Kamehame appears at the ring-side, when Kinnikuman convinces Jesse Maivia to a fight, and tells him to use the 48 Killer Techniques. Kinnikuman: Chapter 55 Kinnikuman wins the match with Furinkazan, taught to him by Kamehame, and he offers Kamehame his belt and the prize money. Kinnikuman: Chapter 57 Kamehame refuses to take the belt and prize from him, and so Kinnikuman returns the belt and money to the Hawaiian Chojin Association. Dream Chojin Tag Arc Kamehame later joined Kinnikuman in the Dream Tag matches since Kinnikuman didn't have a partner. Kamehame sported a Kinniku mask and assumed the name Kinnikuman Great. The two had the name . The first match for them was against Pentagon and Black Hole: 4D Killer Combo. The 4D Killer Combo await in the first ring, and - as the Muscle Brothers enter - drop down upon them as a preemptive attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 Kinnikuman ignores Kinnikuman Great's attempt to tag in, despite bleeding profusely, and this allows Black Hole to swap places with Pentagon. Black Hole throws Kinnikuman to the ropes; Kinnikuman Great reassures Kinnikuman they are equals, but Kinnikuman is determined to prove himself to what he considers his master. He still tags in Kinnikuman Great, despite his reservations, who uses a martial arts kick to attack Black Hole. They exchange several blows, but Kinnikuman Great temporarily incapacitates Black Hole with a Rolling Savate. The other teams leave their rings, so that they may watch the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 215 Black Hole catches Kinnikuman Great off-guard and throws him to the ropes, in an attempt to engage in a German Suplex, but Kinnikuman Great counters with a Reverse Kick. Kinnikuman argues with Kinnikuman Great and trust breaks down, and this leads to the 4D Killer Combo gaining an advantage. As the 4D Combo use 4D Warp again, Great throws Kinnikuman out of the ring so that he may strike Pentagon midair. This fatigues both Pentagon and Great. Each move Kinnikuman uses on Black Hole becomes countered with Pentagon's Chronos Change, and - as Great comes to the defence - Pentagon uses Time Stop to freeze Great and stop with a Pile Driver. They stop Great with a 4D Cross and he is absorbed into Black Hole's body. The 4D Combo tries to use a 4D Cross on Kinnikuman, but he counters with advice from the voice of Great. Kinnikuman: Chapter 216 Great tries to escape through Black Hole, grabbing his mask in the process, but Black Hole closes access to his dimension. Black Hole and Great fight within the dimension, and Great uses a Kinniku Buster to defeat Black Hole, while Kinnikuman uses the Kinniku Driver to defeat Pentagon. They combine their attacks into a Muscle Docking, which allows them to win the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217 During a match between The New Machineguns and The Stray Devil Combo, Kamehame eventually was killed by Sunshine. Terryman carried Kamehame into an empty locker room and discovered Kinnikuman Great's identity. Before Kamehame died, he wanted Terryman to assume the mantle of Kinnikuman Great and his fighting techniques. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc During the Royal Crown arc, Kamehame returned when Omegaman Dexia performed his Omega Metamorphesis technique and had Kamehame's spirit take over his body. Through the course of the match, Kamehame's spirit was too hard for Omegaman to control and Kamehame fully gained control of Omegaman's body. Kamehame used this to teach Kinnikuman his remaining techniques, the 52 Submissions. With the techniques at hand, Kinnikuman beat Omegaman with the Muscle Spark, and with his repertoire complete, was able to be a match for Super Phoenix. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] Kinnikuman takes Kamehame's ashes to the West Izu Islands to be buried at sea. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 192 The spirit of Kamehame emerges from the ocean, while the Muscle Brothers Nouveau are training at the Nishiizu Coast for the semi-finals matches. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 191 The vision of Kamehame is made from pieces of human bone, and that these are parts of his ashes, which were scattered by Kinnikuman. He declares that he has appeared to train Mantaro Kinniku as the son of Kinnikuman, and he pulls several trees from their roots in order to make his "Kamehame Wooden Puzzle". This is used to train Mantaro. 'Techniques' ; ;Martial arts Kick ;Rolling Savate Kick ;Somersault Kick ; * :*' ' 'Career Information' Championships *First Hawaii Chōjin Heavyweight Champion (999 successful title defenses) ;Titles *Kinnikuman's Master ;Nicknames * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 999 title defenses *X Jesse Maivia (Tombstone Driver) *O Kinnikuman (Back Flip) *X Sunshine (Cursed Roller) (as Kinnikuman Great) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Muscle Brothers (Kinnikuman) *O 4D Killer Combo (Muscle Docking) (as Kinnikuman Great) 'Trivia' *'Theme Song:' " " by Akira Kushida 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight Champion Category:Characters from America Category:Characters from Planet Coconuts Category:Permanently Deceased Characters